The Hino Chatroom
by Megumi Nakajima
Summary: What will happen if the concour students get their "musical" hands on the internet?
1. Chat 1

**Okay, I'm gonna try this new fic I thought of in class.. well, I wrote in class. Pepo-chan and Yana Ano Baka liked it XD.**

**Anyway, lets proceed:**

**

* * *

**

(Kahoko had invited the others to join her in her chatroom, `the Hino chat`)

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged in_**

**_Violin_Girl345 has logged in_**

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: What is with the name, Hino??

Violin_Girl345: Yes, hello also Tsukimori.

BetterThan_Tsuchiura:.... hello too.. now answer my question.

Violin_Girl345: That is a nice greeting..

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: You never answered my question, Hino...

**_I_Hate_Tsukimori has logged in_**

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Hey Hino-san!

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Your username insults me, Tsuchiura..

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Yours insults me so I think we're fair.

Violin_Girl345: Hey Tsuchiura-kun! BTW, Tsukimori is being very `himself` today.

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Nah, don't mid him. He's like that everyday. Storming out our happy mornings. Right Len?

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Excuse me?!

I_Hate_Tsukimori:...You may pass, sir.

BetterThan_Tsuchiura:...hahaha... and I'm supposed to be amused?!

I_Hate_Tsukimori: ..err, yeah I guess. That's why you laughed.

Violin_Girl345: erhem...

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Just so you know, Hino, I'm much better than you in playing the violin.. okay?

Violin_Girl345: You don't have to be so `fresh` about it!

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: I wasn't being boastful. I was just reminding and if you don't know what the difference between reminding and boasting, then we have a problem.

Violin_Girl345: I know that they're different, stupid. In your case, they are just exactly the same.

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: ....whatever

**_YunokiAzuma has logged in_**

**_KazukiWhoopie has logged in_**

YunokiAzuma: Good morning everyone :]

KazukiWhoopie: HEY!! ITS BEEN A WHILE!!

Violin_Girl345: Err.. yeah. Hello to you as well, Yunoki-senpai.

YunokiAzuma: :)

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Ryoutaro is a nerd. :\

KazukiWhoopie: Erm.. Hino-san? Who's that?

Violin_Girl345: That's Tsukimori. He's, well, very.. erm.. `Len`-ish today.

YunokiAzuma: I believe he is like this everyday, am I wrong?

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Hey! Did anyone forget about me?!

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: I hope so..

I_Hate_Tsukimori: *glares*...

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Bring it on! *glares back*

KazukiWhoopie: Soo.. is everyone here?

Violin_Girl345: Well, everyone except for Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun.

**_Fuyuumi_Shouko has logged in_**

**_zzKeiichizz has logged in_**

Fuyuumi_Shouko: H-Hello, senpai..

KazukiWhoopie: HEY FUYUUMI-CHAN!!!!! :OOOO

YunokiAzuma: Good morning Fuyuumi-chan.

Violin_Girl345: Hello Fuyuumi-chan.

KazukiWhoopie: So, how have you been?

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Hey! Why didn't ask that question to me?!

KazukiWhoopie: err..

Fuyuumi_Shouko: I-I'm fine, senpai.. Thank you for asking.. :)

zzKeiichizz: ...............hello...senpai..

Violin_Girl345: Hey Shimizu! How are you today?

zzKeiichizz: I'm d bfd *sleeps on the computer keyboard*

Violin_Girl345: Uhm.. Shimizu?

Fuyuumi_Shouko: He..he.. fell asleep...senpai..

Violin_Girl345: Guess it was too early for him.

KazukiWhoopie: Whoops! Time to head for school kiddos! See ya! :D

YunokiAzuma: I'll have to leave as well. I'll be here again tomorrow :)

**_KazukiWhoopie has logged out_**

**_YunokiAzuma has logged out_**

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Hmph! I might as well leave.

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Go then. psh.. bye Hino!

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged out_**

**_I_Hate_Tsukimori has logged out_**

Violin_Girl345: Okay.. how about you Fuyuumi-chan?

Fuyuumi_Shouko: Er.. wh-what about... Shimizu-kun..?

Violin_Girl345: ding!

zzKeiichizz: ..what?..

Fuyuumi_Shouko: Umm... i-its time t-to leave, Shimizi-kun....

zzKeiichizz: Oh.. well, see you then..

Fuyuumi_Shouko: ..s-see you..

**_zzKeiichizz has logged out_**

Violin_Girl345: Do you like him or something?

Fuyuumi_Shouko: ..?!

**_Fuyuumi_Shouko has logged out_**

Violin_Girl345: ..great

Violin_Girl345: Now I'm talking to myself..

Violin_Girl345: ...bye now.

**_Violin_Girl345 has logged out_**

_

* * *

_**Bah, that's it. Well, its chaptered so I hope you all could review and stay tuned! *again* ^-^"**


	2. Chat 2

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged on_**

**_Violin_Girl345 has logged on_**

Violin_Girl345: Hey Tsukimori-kun! :)

_**BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged out**_

Violin_Girl345: ????... :\

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged on  
_**

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged out_**

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged on_**

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged out_**

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged on  
_**

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged out_**

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged on_**

Violin_Girl345:...stop it.. its annoying.. :[

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: What's annoying? The only annoying thing I see here is-

**_I_Hate_Tsukimori has logged on_**

BetterThan_Tsuchiura:...that guy.

I_Hate_Tsukimori: What guy?

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: This guy..

I_Hate_Tsukimori: _who_ guy?!?

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Stupid guy.. :S

I_Hate_Tsukimori: .... :P

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: ..grr.. *glares hard*

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Go ahead! I'm ready!! *glares back*

Violin_Girl345: ...err.. hello?? ding!

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged out_**

**_I_Hate_Tsukimori has logged out_**

Violin_Girl345: FINE! Be that way! hmph!

* * *

**_Violin_Girl345 is on doodle mode_**

**_YunokiAzuma has logged on_**

YunokiAzuma: Hino-san??

Violin_Girl345: Ya?

YunokiAzuma: Nevermind.. how was your day?

Violin_Girl345: Erm.. so far, the weekend has been nice.. except for the part where Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun were fighting in the park the other day... :\

Violin_Girl345: You?

YunokiAzuma: Its been great ^^

**_KazukiWhoopie has logged on_**

KazukiWhoopie: WHOOPIE!!!!! :DDDDDD

YunokiAzuma: ...???

Violin_Girl345: o.O

**_KazukiWhoopie is now on doodle mode_**

YunokiAzuma: What's with everyone and the `doodle` application? :S

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged on_**

**_I_Hate_Tsukimori has logged on_**

I_Hate_Tsukimori: I WIN!!! :OOO

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: No you didn't! YOU CHEAT!! DDDX

I_Hate_Tsukimori: This just goes to show you that I'm better than you in anything except for your damn violin skills.

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: ......I really hate you... I hope you know.. :[

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Yeah.. don't worry Tsukimori.. I know. I hate you as well.

YunokiAzuma: What's going on here?

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Apparently, I won against Tsukimori on the `spot the difference` application.

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: No you DIDN'T!! You cheated! Its not fair! I wasn't paying attention!!! :[[[

I_Hate_Tsuchiura: I didn't cheat. I won fair and square. B-)

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: I challenge you again! This time, tic-tac-toe.. I'm gonna win for _sure _

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Riiiiight.. You can't even beat my cat in that game XD

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: As if.... you don't have a cat.. do you?

I_Hate_Tsukimori: ....no.. so?

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Whatever. Anyways, I'm gonna kick your _smelly_ piano **butt**

I_Hate_Tsukimori: BRING IT ON!!! My ass is as hard as steel!!! You'll be hopping around like a sprained person if you kick it. B-)

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura is now on tic-tac-toe mode_**

**_I_Hate_Tsukimori is now on tic-tac-toe mode_**

YunokiAzuma: ...O.o

* * *

**Its not that nice, yeah.. D:**

**I have soar throat and I don't feel very well..**

**I wasn't able to include Shouko and Shimizu in this chappy.. But, I _think _the next one will be based on them..**

**So, click the pretty green button (down there.. somewhere) and.. err.. yay!  
**


	3. Chat 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own La Corda D'oro, but this plot _only_. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Fuyuumi_Shouko has logged on_**

**_zzKeiichizz has logged on_**

**_KazukiWhoopie has logged on  
_**

zzKeiichizz: Ohayou.....Fuyuumi-chan :-)

Fuyuumi_Shouko: O-ohayou...Sh-Shimizu-san

zzKeiichizz: How...are....you...today? Oh..and..you can..call me..Keiichi..if you like..

Fuyuumi_Shouko: Ah..I'm great today K-Ke-Keiichi-kun, thank you.. What about..you?

zzKeiichizz: ....Fine....thank you... :-)

zzKeiichizz: Can.... I ask...something?

Fuyuumi_Shouko: A-Anything..

zzKeiichizz: What is your favorite..color?

Fuyuumi_Shouko: Color? Why?

zzKeiichizz: .....nothing

Fuyuumi_Shouko: Um.. I-I like purple... and..blue..

zzKeiichizz: Good... :-)

Fuyuumi_Shouko: W-Why..exactly?

zzKeiichizz: ...I bought...you..something...

Fuyuumi_Shouko: Y-Y-You..?

zzKeiichizz: .....you...don't want..it?

Fuyuumi_Shouko: I-I do..but...you-you really..didn't have to..anything i-is alright.

zzKeiichizz: I...insist..

Fuyuumi_Shouko: Well, t-thank you.. *blushes*

zzKeiichizz: Your..welcome :-)

zzKeiichizz: Meet me....at the park..

**_zzKeiichizz has logged out_**

Fuyuumi_Shouko: O-Okay..

_**Fuyuumi_Shouko has logged out**_

KazukiWhoopie: O.o cool...

* * *

_**BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged on**_

_**I_Hate_Tsukimori has logged on**_

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Well well well... of it isn't the piano man.. fancy meeting you here.

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Stop all the trash talk Tsukimori...I know you don't like me being here...as much as I don't like you being here.

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Great minds think alike *glares*

I_Hate_Tsukimori: You don't give up, do you? Face it, Len, I'm far better than you. *glares harder*

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Excuse me? Well, at least I keep myself fit everyday!

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Are you implying that I don't work out?! Well, just so you know, I have a far better personality than you!

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Ryoutaro, Ryoutaro... don't you see you have a horrible attitude?!

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Talk to the hand, Len. Talk to the hand.

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: ......stupid piano man

I_Hate_Tsukimori: :OOO, You did NOT just call me stupid!!!!! You..You....._un-hot violin freak_!!!!!

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: You dare call me un-hot?!?!? You've just realized your greatest fear my friend!

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Like we have been buddies in the first place *glares*

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Never will I befriend you, Ryoutaro.......never *glares back*

I_Hate_Tsukimori: I hate you so much Len...

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: Same to you, Ryoutaro....

_**I_Hate_Tsukimori has logged out**_

_**BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged out**_

KazukiWhoopie: ........o_O"

* * *

**Poor Kazuki. Feeling out of place.... T-T**

**Anyway, like it? Review! Hate it? Don't bother -_-;  
**


	4. Chat 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of anything in La Corda D'oro..If you understood that.. :]**

**

* * *

**

**_Violin_Girl345 has logged in_**

**_BetterThan_Tsuchiura has logged in_**

**_I_Hate_Tsukimori has logged in_**

**_KazukiWhoopie has logged in_**

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: I'm getting sick of this username :[

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Go change it then.. I'm sick of it too.

Violin_Girl345: Hey everyone!

KazukiWhoopie: HEY! :D

BetterThan_Tsuchiura: brb

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Hey Kahoko, Kazuki ;D

Len_TheGreat: There.. nice isn't it?

Violin_Girl345: .....

KazukiWhoopie: O_o

I_Hate_Tsukimori: That's HILARIOUS! XD

Len_The Great: haha...it truly is.. =_=

KazukiWhoopie: Anyone up for burger? I have one right here

Violin_Girl345: It would be a miracle if any of us tasted that burger of yours..

KazukiWhoopie: Too bad then. Because its one of my FAVORITE burgers!

Len_TheGreat: ....I want one.. :(

KazukiWhoopie: OM NOM NOM NOM!!

Len_TheGreat: ....stop it.

KaukiWhoopie: Finished!! :D

Violin_Girl345: ....that was...fast.

I_Hate_Tsukimori: Might as well change my username!

Len_TheGreat: That would benefit everybody..good.

Violin_Girl345: Hey Len, Ryoutaro..

Len_TheGreat: What do you want?

Piano-man: Donee!!! Yeah, Kahoko?

Len_TheGreat: ..nice username Tsuchiura..

Piano-man: At least its better than yours

Len_TheGreat: Hold it. I gave you a compliment

Piano-man: riight..

Violin_Girl345: ehem..

Len_TheGreat: What?

Piano-man: Yeah?

Violin_Girl345: Why don't us three go shopping! :D

Piano-man: ...O.o

Len_TheGreat: Shopping? You expect me to go shopping?!

Violin_Girl345: geez, you don't have to be all `WTF?!`

Len_TheGreat: Fine.

Piano-man: Alright with me.

Violin_Girl345: Its settled then! Meet me at the park in 30, kay?

Piano-man: Suure..

Len_TheGreat: Whatever

**_Violin_Girl345 has logged out_**

**_Piano-man has logged out_**

**_Len_TheGreat has logged out_**

KazukiWhoopie: What about me?? :[

* * *

_**zzKeiichizz has logged in**_

_**Fuyuumi_Shouko has logged in**_

_**YunokiAzuma has logged in**_

YunokiAzuma: Hello everyone! Its a fine weekend today isn't it?

KazukiWhoopie: HEY AZUMA, SHIMIZU, FUYUUMI!!!!!!!!!!!

YunokiAzuma: Hello Kazuki.

zzKeiichizz: Hello....senpai.. -.-

Fuyuumi_Shouko: G-Good day to you..senpai..

KazukiWhoopie: Hey Shimizu..can I ask something?

zzKeiichizz: .....go ahead..

YunokiAzuma: Soo....

KazukiWhoopie: I have burger..does anyone want some?

YunokiAzuma: ....erm..That would be impossible, Kazuki.

KazukiWhoopie: Why not?

zzKeiichizz: ....senapi...you were...going to....ask...me something....

KazukiWhoopie: Hold on Shimizu..I'll just finish my burger!

KazukiWhoopie: Done!

YunokiAzuma: That was.....quite fast..

KazukiWhoopie: I know, right?

Fuyuumi_Shouko: I-I have to leave now.. I s-still have to go to m-my grandma's place.. goodbye now

zzKeiichizz: Bye, Shouko :)

YunokiAzuma: Have a safe trip.

KazukiWhoopie: Say hi to your grandma for me!!

YunokiAzuma: Her grandma doesn't know you.

KazukiWhoopie: Its not bad to make friends, right?

_**Fuyuumi_Shouko has logged out**_

KazukiWhoopie: Soo...what was that thing you gave Fuyuumi the other day, Shimizu?

YunokiAzuma: *gasp* Are you trying to court her or something?

zzKeiichizz: ...no..I accidentally...lost her handkerchief.. the other day....

zzKeiichizz: so...I bought her....a new one..

KazukiWhoopie: Oh! I got it now!

YunokiAzuma: =_="

KazukiWhoopie: Who wants to go to the TGIF today! I'm hungry.

YunokiAzuma: You just ate a burger.

KazukiWhoopie: I know..

zzKeiichizz: What's....TGIF....?

KazukiWhoopie: Only the BEST steakhouse in the entire world!!! (Thank God Its Fridays)

YunokiAzuma: I guess I could..I am quite hungry

zzKeiichizz: You have...a big....appetite...senpai

KazukiWhoopie: I know, right. I like steak too. Sousou!!!!!! I'm hungry!!

YunokiAzuma: Okay, fine.

zzKeiichizz: ...okay..

_**KazukiWhoopie has logged out**_

_**zzKeiichizz has logged out**_

_**YunokiAzuma has logged out**_

_**

* * *

**_So, there you have it people. Tell me Kazuki has a big appetite.. Pepo-chan told me of the TGIF. The best steak house there is. Although, they give high prices T-T.  
To tell you the truth, I had a hard time writing this fic. Got stuck all the time since "creativity" stopped loitering around my brain. I was supposed to use the Dora thing whenever she and Boots leave to go somewhere. The lets go thing for Kazuki but I don't know what lets go in Spanish is. So, I just used the Jap thing.

If you have any ideas, concerns or just plain comments, feel free to **review**:)


	5. Chat 5

**_KazukiWhoopie has logged in_**

**_AzumaYunoki has logged in_**

**_Violin_Girl345 has logged in_**

**_I_Heart_KH has logged in_**

KazukiWhoopie: Finally! Someone who likes me!

Violin_Girl345: Huh?

I_Heart_KH: Ohayou gozaimasu Kaho-chan

Violin_Girl345: Kaji-kun?? What are you doing here?

KazukiWhoopie: So.. you don't like me then?

I_Heart_KH: I don't even know who you are..=_=

AzumaYunoki: And it seems as if you know Kahoko well....very odd.. *turns to his dark personality*

Violin_Girl345: Oh geez.. This is my new classmate Kaji Aoi.. He just transferred here last week....

AzumaYunoki: Interesting..

KazukiWhoopie: You like Kahoko then, Kaji???? ToT

Violin_Girl345: SENPAI PLEASE!

**_Len_TheGreat has logged in_**

Len_TheGreat: Ohayou minna-san.. is Ryoutaro here?

AzumaYunoki: No he isn't.. why are you looking for him, _Tsukimori-chan_

Len_TheGreat: Good...and.....what?

Len_TheGreat: Who is that guy??

KazukiWhoopie: Kahoko has been cheating me with another guy!! TT__TT

Violin_Girl345: Oh come on Kazuki-senpai! He isn't my boyfriend and we have never been in a relationship! =_=

I_Heart_KH: ....

Len_TheGreat: Who are you?

I_Heart_KH: Its better if you don't know..

Violin_Girl345: His name is Kaji Aoi...He's a new classmate..can you people please stop asking?!

Len_TheGreat: Hmm.. Aoi.. It seems as if I have heard that name before..

I_Heart_KH: I said it is better if you _do not_ know!

Len_TheGreat: Aoi *glares* you used to attend the same violin school I did when I was five..right?

I_Heart_KH: Ugh.. do _not_ remind me!

Len_TheGreat: And now you think you can get Kahoko, do you?

I_Heart_KH: Its none of your business Len. Why do _you_ care anyway? All you care about is your stupid violin.

Violin_Girl345: Aoi! Violins are _not_ stupid!

Len_TheGreat: As you said, its none of your business Aoi. Stop butting in my life..

YunokiAzuma: So Aoi.. How much do you know about my little Kahoko?

Violin_Girl345: Yunoki-senpai! Dx

I_Heart_KH: I feel neglected suddenly..

**_Piano-man has logged in_**

Piano-man: So, what did I miss?

KazukiWhoopie: Kahoko..doesn't...like....me...anymore TT________________________TT

YunokiAzuma: Kahoko has this "new" friend..very annoying indeed.

Piano-man: ????

I_Heart_KH: It seems I have rivals.. This is gonna be fun.

Len_TheGreat: Shut up Aoi. I have a worse rival to deal with than you.

I_Heart_KH: Fine, go ahead and waste your saliva shouting at him while I court Kahoko

Len_TheGreat: Excuse me?!

Piano-man: Eh?!

Violin_Girl345: Gosh, can you people _please_ stop acting like children!!

**_zzKeiichizz has logged in_**

I_Heart_KH: Who is this? Another Kahoko-lover?

zzKeiichizz: ...Kaho-senpai....who...is...this..?

Len_TheGreat: Some guy named Aoi who I do _not_ know.

zzKeiichizz: Ooh....okay....

I_Heart_KH: Who are you?! Do you like Kahoko?! Because if you do...

Violin_Girl345: AOI! Do _not_ talk like that to your kohai!!!

I_Heart_KH: ...kohai?

zzKeiichizz: Hai....watashi wa Shimizu-kun.I'm....a....freshmann....

I_Heart_KH: Oh.. I knew that.. =.=

_**Fuyuumi_Shouko has logged in**_

I_Heart_KH: Let me guess.. this is a girl..

Fuyuumi_Shouko: E-Err...w-who a-a-are y-you?

I_Heart_KH: =_=

Violin_Girl345: Ohayou Fuyuumi!!

Fuyuumi_Shouko: O-Ohayou?

KazukiWhoopie: Kahoko doesn't like me anymore! Maybe I should court Fuyuumi instead..

Fuyuumi_Shouko: ?

KazukiWhoopie: Kahoko broke my heart T_T

Violin_Girl345: Ugh.. please stop overreacting! I do _not_ like Aoi in _any_ way! DX

KazukiWhoopie: You don't?

I_Heart_KH: You don't?!?!

YunokiAzuma: You don't, eh?

Len_TheGreat: Good.

Piano-man: You...what?

zzKeiichizz: Senpai...doesn't like....senpai...

Fuyuumi_Shouko: ??? :\

I_Heart_KH: You don't like me TT_TT

Violin_Girl345: .....=_=

YunokiAzuma: This has been an _interesting_ day.. Goodbye now :)

KazukiWhoopie: Wait for mee!!!! Byee people!!

_**YunokiAzuma has logged out**_

_**KazukiWhoopie has logged out**_

Fuyuumi_Shouko: I-I guess I h-have to go n-now.. b-bye

zzKeiichizz: Nee-san...is...finally...here....bye..

_**Fuyuumi_Shouko has logged out**_

_**zzKeiichizz has logged out**_

Piano-man: Ugh... soccer practice.. gtg.. :(

_**Piano-man has logged out**_

Violin_Girl345: Sis is gonna use the computer.. :P

_**Violin_Girl345 has logged out**_

Len_TheGreat: Great.. I'm stuck with _you_ again..

_**I_Heart_KH has logged out**_

Len_TheGreat: .....

_**Len_TheGreat has logged out**_

_**

* * *

**_**Yes, yes, Aoi is in there.. Don't blame me if he sounds a bit ooc. I haven't watched him in the anime much yet since Youtube lacks some parts of the episode. And, there is no glare war between Len and Ryoutaro here since Aoi came in. This chapter sucks since I got too annoyed at my niece who was watching Dora.. x[**

**Anyway, please review! Arigatou gozaimasu :3  
**


End file.
